


handmade cards

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father's Day, the one time john isn't an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean and sam sneak a card into john's study</p>
            </blockquote>





	handmade cards

"Is he sleeping?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Shh! Not for much longer if you don't be quieter, dumbo!" Dean whispered back harshly, pushing Sam further behind him. 

Sam shrunk back a little, but nodded his understanding. 

Both of them peeked through the door of the room where John had been researching. They saw that his desk was crowded with all sorts of books and papers and such, and that John was fast asleep, his cheek pressed against an open book as he snored. 

Dean licked his lips with intent. "Okay, I'm gonna go in there, and you're gonna stand guard," he told Sam. The younger boy nodded his head fervently, like he felt that this was the most important position he'd ever had to play. 

With that, Dean slowly creaked the door open just enough for him to fit through, and he began to tiptoe towards John's working space. 

Sam's heart thudded like a rabbit's. He checked behind him, just in case- even if they were the only people in the house, he still felt like it necessary to being a watchman. 

Dean bit his lip as he got closer to the desk. He jumped a little when John's breath caught in his throat, but relaxed as he resumed breathing normally. Quickly but carefully, he placed it on his desk. 

"Go, go," Dean mouthed to Sam, trotting as quietly as he could over to his baby brother, and Sam took off just the same. Dean closed the door behind him with caution. 

On the desk, there was a card. Hand-made and unevenly cut, but it was the best Sam and Dean could manage. 

The front of the card read "Hapy Fathurs Day Daddy", courtesy of Sam, and depicted a drawing of Sam, Dean, and John standing together, John holding a gun, outside on a sunny day. 

On the inside were no drawings, but there was a note. 'We love you Dad. Thanks for being so cool and teaching us stuff that we need to know. Love Dean and Sam.' Sam had written his name for himself, but the rest was Dean's handwriting. 

When John woke up around noon the next day, he hadn't noticed the card. He trudged into the kitchen to retrieve a beer from the fridge, his joints popping as he stretched. 

When he headed back into his office is when he saw it. His brows furrowing, he set the beer bottle down and picked up the card. 

John didn't say anything about the card to the boys. They didn't ask about it. It was like he had never even gotten it. 

Or it would've seemed that way, if the card hadn't been placed on the outside of the fridge, held there by a magnet. 

Dean and Sam were young, but they understood that that meant "thank you".


End file.
